


Felicity Feelings

by yvoina48



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Ballroom Dancing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Doing This Instead Working On My Final Test, M/M, Slow Build, Warm, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvoina48/pseuds/yvoina48
Summary: Azami is a paperboy while Yuki is a boutique shop owner's son. Both of them are brought together by fate, or maybe not, only God knows.
Relationships: Izumida Azami/Rurikawa Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Felicity Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Probably OOC, and maybe full of error fact, but keep in your mind that this is an AU where anything can happen in the story.

"Good morning, sir," said Azami while throwing a newspaper, "I see you still haven't made any progress with your artwork, huh? Better get that done in a week before someone gets mad," Azami continued, then proceed to go to another's house with his old bicycle. As a paperboy, Azami always delivers newspapers every morning from Monday to Friday. He loves his job because he can go around the city with his old bicycle from his late mother.

One day, when he was wandering around in town, he saw a store that just opened. With a curious feeling, he tries to go to check what kind of store it is.

"A boutique store?" Azami asked, confused.

"Yes, it is. If you want to stand there watching us, it would be better if you leave," said some boy.

"What's wrong with you? Did I do something that bothers you?"

"Well, you DID bothering me because you just stand there do nothing while I'm busy here helping my family opening our store. Yeah, of course, you REALLY bothering me," the boy replied.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," said Azami. He grabs his bicycle and leaving the boy alone. "Why is he so mad," he pouted.

The next day, Azami come again to that boutique store. This time he wants to help them, though he doesn't know why he wants to help them, maybe this is a chance to do good things. He rides his bicycle and goes to the store, also brings some fruits he 'got' from the market this morning. 

When he arrived at the store, he saw a beautiful dress from behind the glass wall. It's his first time he saw such a delicate and elegant dress, though he never touched it before. Suddenly his mother's image appeared in his mind, imagining how beautiful his mother would be if she had a chance to wear that dress. His mother was always sick before he was born and getting worsed after Azami was born. She became so weak and pale, his father doesn't even care with his family, and Azami's mother passed away along with the fall of leaves in autumn. Azami never forgives his father after what happened to his mother. If only Azami was a little bit older and can understand the situation, maybe he probably can save his mother's life.

Azami then shakes himself, he tried to focus on what he wants to do in the store. With feeling a little bit nervous, he ventured to enter the store. Inside the store, he sees many things he never sees in his life, many beautiful dresses are on display. Not only dresses, but there are also uniforms and suits. All of them look so delicate and beautiful.

"What kind of person who can do such lovely works like this," said Azami to himself. He began to wander around the store, surprisingly there's no one there even though the shop is about to open, perhaps the owner still preparing for the store.

"You here again?" said someone with a familiar voice.

Azami looked back, searching where the voice is coming from. "Oh, we meet again. Good morning," he said. "I apologize for my impoliteness yesterday. Today I bring you these fruits I got from the market, please accept it if you like," said Azami while giving a fruit basket.

"I see you are a kind person, huh. Well then, I also apologize for my rudeness yesterday. My name is Rurikawa Yuki, I just moved to this city. Nice to meet you," said the boy named Yuki.

Azami smiled, "My name is Izumida Azami, I work as paperboy here. If your parents pay for the newspaper, we will always meet every morning, I guess. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms Yuki."

Yuki sighed, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. But there's one thing you need to keep on your mind. I'm a boy, got it?" he said.

"I'm just joking, I know you're a boy. I mean, what kind of girl who has such low voice like you," Azami replied while laughing.

Yuki feels annoyed, "Oh, is that so? Well, let me tell you another thing," he continues while taking the fruit basket from Azami's hand, "Despite my height and my face, I guess I'm older than you, so you need to respect me."

Azami sighed, "Alright then. Anyway is there anything I need to do here? Since I look like I do nothing here." He looked around, looking for something to do. Perhaps he can be useful so things won't go awkward.

"You can move that mannequin here, then try raising the curtain over there. I want to take rolls of cloth back first, then I'll return to check," Yuki ordered.

"Woah, I can't believe you really ordering me like that. Alright then, since my job is over I guess I can help you with this," said Azami. He then starts doing what Yuki just told to him. This is his first time doing a job in a boutique store, though it's not that hard to handle this kind of job.

Minutes have passed, Yuki finally back with rolls of cloth in his hand. He put the roll near the cash register and arrange it neatly. Azami takes a broom and starts sweeping the floor, while Yuki took a bucket of water and began to wipe the window. Even though they just met, for some reason, the two of them can work well together. After hours later, the store was finally ready to open. When Azami wanted to say goodbye to leave, Yuki held Azami's hand.

"Wait. Since you already bothered helping me, would you like to have breakfast together with my sisters? It seems like that's the only thing I can do to repay your help," Yuki offered.

Azami shakes his head, "It's okay, I'm fine. Thanks for the offering though, I appreciated that. Maybe we can hang out together next time. Until then, see you tomorrow," Azami smiled. He then takes his bicycle and goes back to his house.

The next day, Azami came to deliver the newspaper to Yuki's house. Yuki also gave a portion of brioche to Azami in return for his services, of course, he also gave money for payment. Every day the two of them always meet, greet each other every morning.

Days have passed, one day Azami was called by his boss. He said that from now on, his work shift changed to just Wednesday to Friday. Of course, that made Azami very surprised, although he always worked very diligently and never made mistakes. Apparently many children his age are interested in working as paperboys, which makes the shift Azami shifted so that the rookies can get a job.

Azami returned to his house disappointed, he really did not expect his boss would do something like that. Because the shift has changed, it means the salary will also decrease. So far, Azami's father has never given him any food, for that Azami worked desperately just to support himself in the poverty that hit his life. His stomach growling because he was hungry made him even dizzier, without thinking Azami went straight to the market and stole an apple from one of the shops. This time he really had to do it, because he had not eaten for two days since his boss did not pay him anything. Also lately, Azami was unable to meet with Yuki. He doesn't know what happened at Yuki's house, but every time Azami stopped by Yuki's house, he was definitely not there.

"Hey, you! Wait there! Don't run away!" the fruit shop owner shouted after he realized that his fruit had been stolen.

Azami quickly ran from the police chase. Actually, he did not want to do this, but if not, he would spend his time just drinking water in the lake to relieve hunger and thirst.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," Azami said to himself.

The police apparently are still chasing after Azami. This is strange, even though only a child steals fruit, why are there so many police chasing? Maybe it's because lately a lot of criminals are disturbing the city, then today might be a bad day for Azami. Or is it true that today was an unlucky day for him because not only being chased by the police, but he accidentally hit someone in front of him now.

"So-sorry! I didn't mean that!" Azami said in a panic.

"Gosh, look forward when you're walking!" said someone.

Azami was surprised, "Yuki-san! Is that you?" he said.

"Of course, I am. Who do you think I am?" Yuki replied, while angry.

Azami pulled Yuki's hand, "Please don't talk too much. Come with me!"

"Eh? Where are you going?"

"I am sorry."

Azami ran again, this time with Yuki. To be honest, running from chasing is tiring, but somehow it feels different now. Even Yuki didn't seem to complain much about this. The two enjoyed an escape that made their hearts flutter. Yuki also looks happy because he can finally get around the city. After all, since he moved, he has been busy helping his parents.

"Hey, why are you being chased by the police? What are you doing? Committing a crime?" Yuki asked curiously.

Azami laughed, "Well, you can say that."

"Huh? Are you a criminal? I thought you were a kind person!"

"Of course I am a kind person, but I'm still a human, and human can make a mistake," Azami replied.

"What kind of mistake could a person be chased by the police like this, huh?"

"But it's fun, right?"

"Well, you're not wrong ..."

After running for a long time, it seems like both of them have started to fatigue. Azami then began to look for a hiding place. He invited Yuki to enter the small alley behind the old apartment where he often visited.

"What is this place? Why did you bring me here?" Yuki asked.

Azami peeked from behind the wall, "Looks like they won't follow us all the way here. I think we're safe," he said then sighed.

"Hey, answer my question!" Yuki snapped.

Azami looked back, "Oh, yeah, this place, huh? I came here often when I was young every time I fought with my father. I also come here often if I'm being chased by the police again," he said with a laugh.

"Huh? So is it true that you are a criminal?" said Yuki.

Azami turned to Yuki, "Hey, hey, don't be disappointed. I'm still a good person."

Yuki sighed, "I don't think I can trust you."

Azami smiled, "Well, they said you shouldn't trust any stranger, right?"

Yuki laughed, "It seems like I owe you this time again," he answered.

"Owing to what?" Azami asked.

"Well, you took me around the city. Lately, I'm busy helping my parents, so I don't have the chance to explore this city. That's why thank you."

"I told you it's fine, you don't need to do anything."

"Then, come to my place now. I owe you many things, the day before you also said you wanted to eat with me, right? Then, let's have lunch together at my house," Yuki said then he forcibly pulled Azami's hand.

"Hey, wait. I told you already-"

"Shut up."

Yuki pulled Azami's hand and brought him to his house. Of course, they still had to sneak up because there were still police standing guard around. Although it felt tense, this was the first time Yuki felt happy meeting a stranger. In fact, he didn't really like socializing with strangers, not because he was shy, but because he was lazy to remember the faces and names of others. But that did not apply this time, because when they first met up to now, Yuki could never forget the slightest of what was in Azami.

"Hey, what are you two doing sneaking like that?" said someone.

"Huh?" Yuki panicked.

Azami shocked, "Ah, damn it. I thought I would really be captured. Don't surprise me like that."

Yuki confused, "Who is he?" he asked.

"Oh, how straightforward I am not introducing myself first. My name is Nanao Taichi, as you can see now, I am guarding this city for peace," said the person named Taichi.

"Huh. So that is the reason why you have never been caught by the police, it is only because your friend is the police, huh," said Yuki sarcastically.

Taichi laughed, "No, I'm not a police officer. I'm only in charge of guarding the market around here, of course, if Azami does something criminal, I will definitely arrest him."

"That's not funny, Taichi-san."

Taichi laughed, "Well if I don't do a good job, then I'll get fired, right?"


End file.
